


The Stars Fall Down and You’re Among Them.

by dandypuffs



Series: Souyo pt 2 [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Heavy angst ig, M/M, Mr protag kun is named Narukami Yu, author kun was depressed as Fuck the other night yall, description of character’s corpse, homophobia mention, i think it might be graphic but ive definitely seen worse, idk - Freeform, not Yosukes tho, rise only pops up like for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/pseuds/dandypuffs
Summary: (Heed the tags) Yu was lonely. He missed his boyfriend immensely. Yosuke had been given the opportunity to go on a world tour with Rise and Yu encouraged him to take it.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Souyo pt 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Stars Fall Down and You’re Among Them.

Yu was lonely. He missed his boyfriend immensely. Yosuke had been given the opportunity to go on a world tour with Rise and Yu encouraged him to take it.

_‘This is possibly a once in a lifetime change Yosuke. You gotta take it, I’ll be waiting for you once you get home.’_ He had said.

Yosuke had still been apprehensive about going. But in the end he did. Each day at 6 pm in whatever time zone he’d been in that day he’d call Yu and tell him about everything that had happened. Those calls always made Yu smile.

He looked at his phone. Yosuke told him that he had some errands to take care of so he’d call at around 7 instead of 6. For Yu this meant he’d get a call at 3am.

He didn’t mention it to Yosuke because then He would stay up to an ungodly hour so he could call Yu without disturbing his sleep.

It took a little longer than usual and Yu dozed off a few times but Yosuke called him.

_ “Hey partner! Sorry it took so long! I got caught up in something!” _

Yu smiled, he missed Yosuke.

“Its okay. How was your day? Any interesting star drama happen behind the scenes?”

Yosuke laughed and alarms go off in Yu’s head. _He sounded like he was in pain._

_ ”No, none of that today. Today was pretty tame actually!” _

When Yosuke spoke he sounded cheery, almost forcefully. 

Yosuke told him about how the show went, how fans flipped about meeting Rise, how some even requested a picture with him, about what he went and had for lunch and about the after party of todays show.

He sounded normal enough but Yu couldn’t help but worry.

“Yosuke are you okay?”

_’Huh? Of course I’m okay Partner! Just a little bit dizzy but I’m sitting so its okay_.’

Yu would trust him. Because Yosuke wouldn’t lie to him. They were partners, and partners don’t lie.

Yosuke said he had to hang up after they talked about how different things are over where he was and how one day him and Yu would have to take a trip to the places he thought Yu would love.

  
There was a faint voice in the background. If Yu listened hard enough he could hear it saying that he’s almost out of time, to say goodbye already.

  
He ignored it. He was just being paranoid. Yosuke said he was okay. So he was _okay_. And Yu would believe him. Yu would always believe him.

Yosuke said goodnight quickly after that, though his voice wavered and sounded faint like he was passing out. But Yu could hear the sounds of outside over the phone so why was Yosuke sleeping.

Yu tried to ask again, if Yosuke was okay, but he had already hung up. 

Yu went to get ready for bed. Yosuke would tell him tomorrow. He was sure of it.

The next day he woke to a multitude of texts and calls and emails from everyone he’d known. 

All of them were variants of ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ and ‘ARE YOU OKAY?!’

He went through his text and call logs and the only person who didn’t text him something like that was.. Yosuke. 

He called his number. No pick up.

He called again. No pick up.

He called one last time.

_ ’Hello. Im sorry for your loss. However we need this phone as evidence so please refrain from calling.’ _

The person hung up.

_That wasnt Yosuke. That was his number. But that wasnt Yosuke._

He went to Rise’s contact and called her. She answered but was a crying mess.

_ ‘Yu!! I’m so sorry I dont know what happened! This is all my fault! I’m so sorry!!’ _

“What.. are you talking about. Whats going on? What happened? Where’s Yosuke? Did he get arrested? What did he do?”

Rise went silent and then began to cry even harder. She hung up.

Yu was even more confused now. Why was Yosuke arrested?

He went to get a cup of coffee and turn on the news station. He’d leave it on as background noise while he figured out what exactly Yosuke did and how to help bail him out.

He ignored it, scrolling through texts until the announcer said something that caught his attention.

_’Ah yes its a sad day in the music world today. It seems that while on tour with Risette, her song writer Hanamura Yosuke has been killed.’_

Yu’s eyes widened and he dropped his cup. The cup exploded upon impact with the floor and cut his feet. 

Yu ignored it in favor of listening to the news anchor.

_ ’Not all the details are currently known right now however it is believed that someone recognized him and tried to rob him.’ _

Tears pooled in Yu's eyes. He moved closet to the TV, ceramic cutting his feet even more, leaving bloody footprints behind him.

_ ’He was found in an alleyway, body full of stab wounds. And a gunshot wound between his eyes. According to the witness who had found him his legs were broken and his wrists were bright red hinting at the possibility he had been tied up, most likely for easy transportation. According to examiners, it is believed that he was killed at around 4:30 am. It is unknown who would have had such a vendetta against him. Though he was openly in a relationship with another man so it is suspected this was a homophobic crime as many fans and even not fans can’t believe he’d have done something to warrant such a brutal murder. I send my deepest condolences to his lover, his friends and his family.’ _

The anchor went quiet, bowing her head. The channel went on commercial break.

Yu’s heart froze. He was still. He hadn’t realized that he had gotten up and walked closer to the TV until he had been on his knees, tears falling down his face. 

His partner was gone... what was he to do now?


End file.
